one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet vs Tails EX STAGE
Ratchet vs Tails EX STAGE Intro Ratchet vs Tails is ZombieSlayer23's 9th EX STAGE OMM. It's the battle of the yellows! It's a fox vs a... lemur??? This is going to be epic! Who will be the ultimate yellow guy???? It's Sega vs Ratchet and Clank! Previous Episode Clank vs Daxter Pre Fight Ratchet and Clank walked through the day, you know, right after killing Daxter. That Daxter just didn't have what it takes to take down a robot and a... Lemur? Whatever Ratchet is. Anyways, Ratchet noticed a fox repairing his ship. Ratchet started walking to Tails, about to ask for directions to the ...Crazy Rodent Tournament.... Tails turned around and saw the duo walking at him. Tails: (thinking) Are these guys wanting to fight me? Oh no! Well, if it's a fight they want it's a fight they are going to get. Tails grabbed a blaster he just made and fired it at Ratchet. Ratchet leaped to his right just in time. In the meantime, Clank was hit and severely knocked out. Ratchet: Clank? Buddy? Clank! Ratchet knew he wasn't dead, but he must avenge the robot's knock out. Ratchet turned to Tails and grabbed his OmniStaff2000. Ratchet: How dare you! We weren't even looking for a fight, just directions! Tails: I don't care! (thinks) Oh crap! They weren't! Now for real I have to fight! Tails acted like he wanted a fight all along, grabbing his blaster and baring his fists. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! FIGHT! Ratchet leaped at Tails with his weapon as Tails started shooting his Blaster at the leumur. Ratchet whacked all the blaster hits away and smashed his staff into the face of the fox. Tails stumbled backwards as Ratchet grabbed his guns. Ratchet rapidly started shooting at Tails, but Tails used his flying robot to make a forcefield around him. Tails then flew into the air and flew down fist first. The forcefield and Tails' fist slammed into Ratchet, but Ratchet had his shield ready, blocking the hit. Ratchet grabbed his hoverboard and started flying into the air. Tails grunted and flew into the air behind Ratchet. Ratchet turned backwards and started shooting his gun at the forcefield. After 15 hits, the forcefield broke and Tails was in danger again. Tails flew faster than Ratchet's hoverboard and noticed a Sky Palace. Tails flew fastly onto the Palace, the gun shots right behind or in front of him. Tails landed on the palace and grabbed his blaster once again. Tails charged a blast and blasted the blast at Ratchet. Ratchet grabbed his shield and blocked the shot, only to happen that the blast was too powerful. It broke the shield and hit Ratchet. Ratchet fell on the ground of his hoverboard as the hoverboard arrived on the Palace. Tails ran at Ratchet while he was still stunned. Tails punched Ratchet right on the edge of the palace. Ratchet almost fell off! Ratchet was now no longer stunned. Ratchet looked as Tails ran at him. Ratchet thought fast and grabbed his gun. Ratchet rapidly fired his gun at Tails, all the shots hitting Tails. Tails groaned in pain as he grabbed his stomach; Tails was severely wounded. Ratchet then grabbed Tails and shot Tails' tails off of his body. Tails screamed in pain as Ratchet threw Tails off the palace and back to the ground, which was exactly 39K feet below. Tails eventually died of the impact and slammed into the ground. KO!!!!!! Clank awoke too see Tails in a puddle of blood. Clank then saw Ratchet flying down to Clank on his hoverboard. Ratchet grabbed Clank and flew off. Ratchet noticed a sign saying The Crazy Rodent Tournament starting soon. Ratchet: Oh, the tournament is not for a while. I guess their is one going on right now. Wanna go watch it Clank? Clank didn't respond, just a squeak. Ratchet: I'll take that as a no.... Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Ratchet!!!!!!! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:EX STAGE Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Ratchet Category:Tails Category:What-If? One Minute Melees